Aftermath of Innocence
by CandiceViperRKO
Summary: After being thrown out of her home by her emotionally abusive boyfriend Daniel Bryan, AJ Lee finds herself with no where to go and no one to turn to...that is until she meets CM Punk who will change her life forever. Y'all know I'm not good at summaries, just read the shit WARNING: Very Strong Sexual Content and Violence.


**New Multi for ****ShowMeTheViper: **

"**Ok Candy, I finally figured out what I want. Daniel/AJ/Punk, maybe a drop Kane. Do it like only you can do it. As far as plot goes, surprise me."**

***shrug* Well Alright, hope you like it…..**

* * *

"Bring the bags up AJ," Daniel Bryan yelled down from the 7th floor balcony of his apartment.

"But they're heavy and the elevator isn't working," AJ Lee yelled as she opened the trunk of her car.

"So? Are your legs working? Take the stairs."

"But Daniel?"

"I'll see you when you get here," Daniel said backing away from the window thus ending the conversation.

"Ok," she said in a much quieter note, her hands full of plastic grocery bags. She felt something brush her leg and lost her balance and was falling. She landed on her ass and something soft. She looked down and saw a pair of cat's eyes glowing in the dark, "You're lucky I only weigh 95 pounds or you would be a goner."

She quickly climbed up after gathering her grocery bags and headed toward the apartment door. She tried as hard as she could to stay out of the sight of a group of guys loitering near the entrance but she failed and they proceeded to whistle and yell vulgar comments at her. One even said, "Look at that tight ass," and gave her butt a slap. Being the small girl that she is, she couldn't do anything other than yell 'stop.'

* * *

"How was work today?" AJ asked, standing at the stove, stirring the spaghetti sauce.

Daniel answered in a growl as he sat in front of the TV with his legs on the table, a beer in one hand, the remote in the other.

AJ broke the spaghetti in two and added it to the boiling water, "Well I had a very interesting day. So these two kids skipped school today and came in the store and-"

"I think I want Chinese tonight. They don't deliver. Go pick it up," Daniel said cutting her off, not taking his eyes off the television.

"But I've already started Spaghetti."

"I don't want Spaghetti."

"I'm tired Daniel and that place is about 45 minutes away."

He turned around on the sofa, "And what the hell are you tired from AJ? Sitting on your ass at GameStop selling video games to nerds?"

She shivered and met his eyes, searching for something to explain his strange mood. During their relationship he's always his ups and downs but for the past 6 months he's been consistently down. For some reason she wanted distance from him, "Fine I'll go."

* * *

"Hurry up," Daniel called to AJ as he laid spread on the bed.

Daniel sat up on his elbows as he watched AJ slowly step out of the bathroom. Her small breasts were propped up by the push up material of the teddy. He continued his gaze downwards over AJ's flat, trim stomach that was mainly covered by the teddy but lifted a couple inches below her belly button. He continued to stare and gaze further downwards at her panties. She had her hands held together blocking his eyes from staring at her crotch. He noted she shyly cast her eyes downward as if awaiting his approval.

"AJ, it, you...it looked better on the manikin," he said laying back down. "Maybe if you weren't built like a 14 year old girl it would fit better. Now come here."

AJ swallowed hard. Was that supposed to be a joke? He wasn't smiling, not in the slightest.

When she reached the bed she went to kiss him but he turned his head.

"My cock is ready for a good long sucking"

She slithered between his thighs. She removed his boxers and took his cock in her small hand. She began stroking it, Daniel closed his eyes and moaned. He spread his legs a little more. He was small, barely 6 inches but very thick.

Daniel reached and gripped his cock in one hand and the back of AJ's head in the other. She knew the drill and opened her mouth.

"Suck it, baby. Suck it," he said, shoving his cock into her mouth. The hard flesh went all the way down her throat in one stroke. AJ choked on it while he hammered it in and out of her lips. His balls slapped against her mouth, jumping up and down with each thrust of cock.

He grabbed her head and moved it back and forth, making her suck on the full length of his cock. Her cheeks bulged in and out as she closed her lips tight around his wet cock.

"Ahhh, yeah. You really know how to suck." He looked down at her, watching her head bob up and down, pulling her by the hair while he stabbed his dick into her throat.

She felt little drops of fluid seep out of his cock and ooze onto her tongue. Her cheeks moved in and out as she sucked him off, stuffing his cock into her mouth with both hands. She cupped his nuts and rolled them in her fingers, then jerked off his dick, sloshing it in and out of her wet lips.

She looked up at his face, watching him grin at her each time she slurped on his hard cock. Her jaws were sore already from the steady pounding of his meat.

"Ummmmmmmm," she moaned, slurping on his cock as loud as she could, in hopes to turn him on even more. She drooled all over his cock, pumping it hard with her fist. Her lips opened and closed, sucking harder each time.

"That's it, baby, suck on it, ahhhh, yeah; take it into your mouth." He pulled her head all the way to his groin, shoving his cock forward at the same time. She gagged on it but she still managed to take it all the way in. Her lips moved up and down on sack of nuts while she sucked him off.

"Let me see some tit, baby."

AJ kept his cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, sucking and slurping on his meat. She slid both hands to the front of her teddy and then pulled it down so that her bare tits stuck out in the open.

She felt his cock stiffen even more when she slurped hard on the throbbing tip. Her lips made a loud wet sucking sound as she worked on his cock. Saliva dripped out of her lips and ran down her chin while the hard wet dick jabbed in and out of her sucking mouth.

"Ahhhh, suck it, baby, suck it. I'm ready to come in your fucking mouth." He slid his hand down to her face and held her by the cheeks. Then he moved her head up and down really fast, ramming her lips with cock.

A load of cum shot into her mouth. A thick pool of cream dripped down onto her tongue while she jerked him off. She gagged a few times as her whole mouth was filled with his hot cum. She managed to swallow most of it. Then her lips went back to work on his cock, sucking it as hard as she could.

"Don't stop, baby. Keep sucking it for me." He grabbed her head and rammed it all the way down to his groin. With his cock stuffed all the way into her mouth his nuts were slapping her hand. He held her head still while his dick stabbed in and out.

The sticky white cream slid out of her lips and ran down her chin as she choked and gagged on his throbbing meat. Gush after gush poured into her mouth, splashed onto her tongue, and then oozed out of her lips. He made her keep her mouth on his dick until every last drop of cream was inside of her. Then he pulled his cock out of her wet lips and dangled it in front of her face. He ran the wet head of his now soft dick all over her face, coating her cheeks with his sticky fluids.

He laughed at her as he whipped her face with his cock. "You like it, don't you, AJ?" he said. "Yeah, you love sucking on cock." His hand pumped up and down, squeezing out a few more drops of cream.

AJ's mouth was sore. Her lips were all puffy and swollen from the steady hammering of his cock.

"Suck me back hard so I can fuck that tight little pussy," he moaned out.

She took his cock back into her mouth and sucked what he would give her. He eased it in inch by inch until the head of his cock was hitting the back of her throat. He was getting harder with every stroke.

He reached his hand down and cupped her pussy through her panty, then he reached for her waistband and slid the material down her legs. She slowly opened her legs for him, giving him better access; his index finger ran down the length of her outer labia.

"You're dry."

"Maybe if we, if you..."

"If I do what? Go down on you? You know I don't do that, go get the lubricant."

"We don't have anymore."

He pushed AJ flat on the bed and settled above her. He pushed with his knees to spread her legs further apart. She could feel his cock pressing at the entrance of her pussy. He smiled at her and then in one sharp movement forced his hard cock into her dry vagina. AJ gasped in pain but faked a moan to please him.

He held her shoulders down while thrusting deeper and deeper. AJ began to pant under Daniel's exertion as he built his rhythm.

Then in a flash, he halted, gripped her shoulders even harder and started pumping his seed into her, "Yes, Yes, Yes."

He pumped for what seemed like to AJ an eternity. "There - that's better."

He leaned forward and kissed AJ's forehead. Then he pulled out his now soft cock in one quick gesture and jumped out of the bed.

Scooting against the headboard, AJ pulled her knees up to her chest, drawing the sheet with her, "I love you Daniel."

"You might want to...clean yourself up."

* * *

Sleepily early the next morning, AJ went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Daniel before he went off to work.

She poured hot water into the cups for coffee and then put the sausages she'd found in the frying pan to cook. A few minutes later the sausages went on a bit of paper towel as she cracked eggs into the grease. She bent down and opened the oven to check the progress of her biscuits.

Daniel walked into the kitchen fully dressed and sat at the table.

AJ turned around and greeted him as she fixed his plate, "Good morning."

"Morning," he said in an annoyed tone, "I need to talk to you about something."

She placed his breakfast in front of him, "Whatever it is can wait until after you eat."

He shrugged and grabbed his fork, "Well ok."

* * *

AJ now stood in front of the sink, washing some dishes when Daniel came behind her.

"I've been thinking about something for awhile. This isn't going to work."

She grabbed a towel and dried her hands before turning to him, "What isn't going to work?"

"Us, you and I, AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan..."

It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room. Anger welled inside her, hot and intense. "Daniel, what are you saying."

"I'm saying it's over and I want you out of my house before I get home from work," Daniel stroked a finger along her jaw line, smiling when she jerked out of reach.

"You, you, you piece of fucking shit," AJ shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed as a tear leaked free.

There was an undercurrent of anger in her words which shocked him. He'd never heard her sound so...broken. As a matter of fact he's never heard her curse before. As much as it shocked him it was also arousing him.

He was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"How could you do this to me? I did everything. I gave up everything. I was a virgin...WAS! I loved you more than I loved myself. I cooked, I cleaned and I allowed you to disrespect, belittle and treat me like shit and this is how you repay me? This is what you do to me?"

Crying and yelling helplessly, she beat her tiny fists uselessly upon his chest, but he responded only by laughing and backing away.

"Well, if you want to have sex again I have a few minutes to spare, if not, I'm off to work."

"You asshole," She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground as tears of anger began to pour down her face. She slammed her hands on the ground in frustration."

He shrugged, "See you around AJ." He turned to leave when he felt her arms wrap around his leg.

"Please Daniel," she begged as fresh tears fell from her puffy eyes, "Please don't make me go. I love you, I need you, I can't live without you."

He kicked his leg shaking her off, "AJ, have some dignity, you're just making this harder on yourself. You're an alright fuck so I'm sure you'll find...at least a guy with a car."

The moment she heard the door close, she curled into a ball and sobbed. She tried so hard to please Daniel.

She just wanted someone who would be nice. Someone who would kiss her. Someone who would say I love you. When she thought about it, in the two years that they were together he'd never told her that he loved her.

She cried for a long time. Partly from the pain. Partly from fear. Partly because deep down she knew she had no where to go. Between work and catering to Daniel's every need for the last two years she had lost touch with all of her family and friends.

* * *

Kaitlyn pulled her car into her yard a couple minutes past noon and turned off the engine. As most women do, she then proceeded to check her appearance in the mirror, primping her hair and making certain her lipstick was applied just right. She looked out of her window and saw what appeared to be some kind of large animal in front of her door.

Kaitlyn grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car. She popped opened her trunk and grabbed a large baseball bat just in case she had trouble running the animal off.

As she tip toed closer she heard low sobs and realized this wasn't an animal at off. She dropped the bat when she realized that the animal was actually her bestfriend, well ex bestfriend since they'd lost touch, AJ curled into a ball in front of her home.

Kaitlyn slowly knelt down and gently touched AJ's back, "AJ?"

When AJ turned to look up, Kaitlyn gasped. Her swollen eyes dripped tears. Her face was red and puffy from the exertion.

"Oh AJ, what happened?"

"Daniel, he, he, he." She choked out the words between heavy sobs.

"Shh-Shh, come here." Kaitlyn pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against her chest. "Shh, it's ok. Shh."

She held AJ like that for at least 25 minutes before AJ was just a snotty, red cheeked, hiccupping ball against her chest. Kaitlyn got out her napkins and wiped AJ's cheeks then her nose.

"You're ok, sweetheart. Calm down, it's alright." She whispered, cooing soothing words and stroking her hair.

When AJ had stopped crying, and hiccupping, Kaitlyn used her strength to stand up with AJ in her arms.

"My lunch break is almost over and I have to get back to work but I'll let you in and you can clean up and make yourself at home. I get off at 4 but I might leave earlier and when I come home you can tell me everything. Cool?"

AJ nodded in reply.

"Oh and if a guy comes in the house, don't get alarmed. It'll be my boyfriend Derrick Bateman."

AJ nodded, almost unable to speak, just muttering, "ok," her voice weak, "but what happened to Johnny Curtis?"

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "He's dead...to me anyway."

_**Later that evening**_

"Don't worry about anything, ok? You can stay here as long as you want. Chickbusters Foe Lyfe?" Kaitlyn said extending her fist to AJ whose eyes weren't red and puffy anymore and actually had a smile on her face.

"Chickbusters Foe Lyfe," AJ smiled meeting Kaitlyn's fist for a bump before leaning back in the corner of the sofa, "and thanks. I'll be honest...I wasn't sure if you still lived here or not. Before I left my hou- well before I left there I counted all of my money and I realized that I didn't have enough for a hotel and I didn't want to call my parents to ask them for money because they would give me the 'I told you so's.' I didn't know who to call, where to turn to and I...just got in my car and drove until I ended up in front of your house."

"Like I said, don't worry about anything. We can go back to the way we used to be."

"I don't think I'll be here long though."

"Oh?" Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"By the end of the week I'll probably find a way to get back to Daniel."

"After all the things he did to you, you would actually want him back?"

"Yes," AJ said sternly, "Maybe you've never been in love like I've been in love and maybe you've never felt the things that I felt."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "If that's what love is.."

AJ narrowed her eyes, "You don't even know him like that."

Kaitlyn scoffed, "I know enough. As a matter of fact I'm the one who introduced him to you because he was a friend of Johnny's. Johnny turned out to be a dick. And you know the old saying, birds of a feather flock together. I can't believe you're defending him."

AJ could feel anger building inside her and it was so intense, it was making her nauseous, she wasn't used to anything like this, "I love him Kaitlyn. I need him. I don't think I can go on without him."

Kaitlyn moved closer to AJ on the sofa, "Aj, it's me, your bestfriend. Look, I know it's hard but this is a good thing. Daniel Bryan is a jerk. He didn't respect you. God AJ, he didn't even love you. He did nothing for yo-"

Before Kaitlyn felt a hard backhand slap across her face that sent her head spinning. She rubbed the stinging spot on her face as she looked at AJ who had tears in her eyes and a shocked expression.

Kaitlyn cooled down for a moment before addressing AJ.

"AJ, when you slapped me, I felt so betrayed. Like, it hurt so bad, I know you don't want to hear this and I know this is hard but I was just trying to be your friend. I was just trying to be here for you."

AJ sniffed and nodded her head, "I know.

Kaitlyn continued, "Yeah you know. And I know that that wasn't the real you. But seriously this little pity party you have going over Daniel Bryan has got to st-"

Again before she could finish her sentence she felt another hard slap across her face that almost knocked her off the sofa.

Kaitlyn slowly pointed her finger to the door, "GET OUT!"

AJ shook her head and cried, "No, I'm sorry. Please don't."

Kaitlyn waved her finger, "No, I'm nice enough to let you into my home and you defend him when I'm only telling you the truth then you slap me, not once but twice. Get. The. Fuck. Out."

Kaitlyn grabbed AJ's arm and dragged her toward the door as AJ cried and begged to stay.

"But you said Chickbusters Foe Lyfe."

Kaitlyn laughed, "You ain't no chick buster no more."

"But-but where am I supposed to go?" AJ asked as she was being thrown out of the door.

"Go to hell!"

The last thing AJ saw was Kaitlyn flipping her off before the door slammed in her face.

* * *

The hazy dim interior of the bar was foreign territory to AJ. Why was she here? It wasn't like her to visit the bars. The music, a wild rock beat, made the whole place vibrate. She just wanted to get drunk and forget the pain in her head and in her heart.

Adjusting on the bar stool she laid forehead down until she heard the bartender approach, "Give me a shot of the strongest thing you have."

"Aren't you a little too young to be sitting at a bar Miss?"

"NO," she yelled flipping her driver's license in the direction of the bartender as if performing an elaborate card trick, "I'm 25 fucking years old."

The bar tender caught it, looked it over, and tossed it back with equal finesse, "One Jameson straight, coming right up."

He was quite showy with his pouring of the drink, and when AJ reached in her pocket he shook his head and stopped it, "It's on the house; you look like you need it."

She took a sip of the icy liquid and let it burn down her throat into her chest before she took another longer swig and winced. She had never really acquired a taste for this stuff, but it was the only thing she could think of that seemed appropriate for the situation that she was in.

"Do you need me to fix it for you? I can mix it with lemonade or something?" Zack, the bartender said as he noticed her reaction.

"No..I..don't..need...training...wheels," she rasped out between coughs.

Most chicks described Phillip Brooks as ruggedly handsome. He was pretty tall standing at 6'2 with long black hair, green eyes and his arms decorated with tattoos. Pale as milk, he swept into the throbbing shadows of the club searching for a companion for the night.

_I want to die. I have nothing to live for._ AJ thought to herself. All of a sudden tears began to stream out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Hmmm, interesting," Punk mumbled stopping in his tracks.

She was small in stature, and perfectly proportioned in every way, no feature was too large or small; her breasts were small and firm, her waist scooped inward just above her sexy round hips, her ass was soft and round, everything was just right for her body. **{A/N: I'm sorry but AJ got a big ass head attached to that lil' ass body. Anyway, carry on.} **

_I wish someone would just take me away. People might not even realize I'm gone. _

"And we have a winner," he smiled before straightening himself.

_I have nothing else to live for._

"It's not that bad," he whispered to AJ as he climbed on the stool next to her, "and I've got a feeling you won't find the solution to your problem at the bottom of that glass." Then directed his attention to the bartender, "I'll have a cranberry juice."

"Cranberry juice mixed with what? Vodka? Scotch?" Zack asked questioningly.

Punk shook his head, "Plain, cranberry juice."

She wiped her nose with her forearm, "How-how did you know something was wrong."

"Well it's obvious. Pretty girl, sitting at a bar in this part of town wetting the counter with tears."

She looked up at him for the first time. Emerald green eyes caught hers, and he offered her a hint of an enigmatic smile through thin pale lips, "I-I'm, my name is April but people call me AJ."

"Well I-I'm, my name is Phil," he said mocking her, "but people call me Punk. Nice to meet you."

"Burbon, straight," the guy on the other side of her ordered.

_Burbon, that was Daniel's favorite drink,_ she thought as she laid her head on the counter.

"Who is he?" Punk asked.

AJ's head automatically popped up, "What? Who? Huh?"

He casually shrugged, "Usually when girls are in a bar crying it's over a guy. You've been hurt, I can tell."

She looked over to him with wide, moist eyes, "I know this might sound strange but may I hug you?"

He nodded and opened his arms in acceptance. He then felt her warm body embrace him in a hug, quickly wrapping his arms around her to hug back.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Her eyes closed, she didn't realize he was right behind her until his hands wound around her waist, pulling her small rounded bottom back into the eager cradle of his pelvis. A shriek escaped her lips before she could help herself. The sound was met with a fierce press of his groin against her ass and she could easily feel the rock hard length of his cock against her.

The firm grasp he held her with was deceptively delicate. Tattooed fingers played up her rib cage, and his arms, though slight, were sure as stone as he held her close.

Tilting her face up and back toward his, she almost felt the physical slap his gaze delivered. It was nothing short of piercing. His green eyes pinioned her like a butterfly on a mount, and she tried to control the slight trimmer that attacked her limbs, making her feel suddenly shy and nervous as a schoolgirl in his strong presence.

Whirling her around and grabbing a firm hold of her ass, he smiled at her wide-eyed surprise, "Would you like to come home with me tonight?"

AJ's body tensed and she made an attempt at framing some smart-ass reply. But Punk's cool fingertips merely glided over her lips as his other hand tested the swell of her left breast. Tingles shot immediately to her stiffening nipple, and she narrowed her eyes in an attempt to downplay her arousal. _He's so hard...feels much bigger than Daniel_, she thought as his rigid length pushed against her abdomen. He smiled and waited for her reply.

His eyes bore into hers as his face lowered. She saw his hair was gathered into a ponytail behind his neck.

AJ's heart nearly stopped when she got a good look at how ruggedly gorgeous he was up close. She was a foot shorter than he, which gave her a better angle for a lengthy gaze and created an automatic sense of submissiveness near such an imposing presence.

_Well AJ, you have nowhere else to go, you might as well. It's either go with him or sleep in your car_, she thought to herself.

"Is that your final answer?" He asked.

"What?" She shook her head confused, "I didn't say anything."

"I know what you're thinking," He _joked_, challenging her to break their intense gaze before tugging her, leading her further out of sight.

There in the almost perfect dark as they stood behind a large pillar, his hands went about her waist, drawing her close to him as his cool lips brushed her brow.

AJ only stood where he'd placed her, small breasts pressed to his chest as her back rested against the cool column. The beat throbbed around her, vibrating her belly and jostling the already excited profusion of butterflies within. One of his hands left her waist, long fingers cupping her chin to tilt her face up toward his, her eyes wide and glassy.

"I'm no child," She hoped her words conveyed the proper amount of bravado she didn't feel, her heart beat rapid as a cornered rabbit's against her breast, "you can't just charm me."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely..." She hesitated as his gentle fingertips stroked her jaw.

His smile was cool and cunning as his hand fell away from her face, "I fancy a challenge from time to time. But tonight, I'm not in the mood for all that silliness. It's either...come with me...or sleep in your car."

With a faint spark of amusement in his eyes, Punk's hands slid over the fabric of her skull covered tank top to drift over her breasts with a lightest caress. As he did this, he stepped closer, his eyes meeting hers as the pads of his thumbs started a rhythmic stroking of her nipples over her shirt.

Instantly, they began to harden as a delicious tingling spread from the taut peaks to radiate warmth throughout her entire breast, and then rippled out over her body in rich waves of pleasure.

AJ was disconcerted. No one had ever managed to elicit such an instant and powerful reaction from either her body or mind. There was something almost narcotic about his touch as if mere physical contact with the seductive stranger was an aphrodisiac beyond anything chemists could cook up in a lab. It was dizzying yet addictive all at once, and the way her pussy began to clench and warm in anticipation was thrilling and somehow unnerving. She had no doubt she'd be soaked if he kept touching her tits and didn't dare dream of what might happen should he decide to grow more bold with his manual attentions.

The tempo slowed as the DJ put on something more conducive to the secret moment they shared. AJ fought the urge to close her eyes as Punk's hands left her tender breasts.

With the faint light only illuminating the right side of Punk's handsome face, AJ opened her eyes a bit to watch his expression. She wasn't sure if his smile was one of determination or appreciation.

Cool lips brushed her cheek and she gasped, lashes fluttering. "You have such a pretty mouth. I want to taste it. Shall I?"

Punk bent over her, his arms winding tightly around her waist as his mouth sought hers, her bare skin chilled by an errant draft and longing to soak up whatever warmth he had beneath his jacket.

The scent of his cologne moved with him as he kissed the tip of her nose, then moved his lips down to capture her lower lip, giving it a soft nibble before his mouth slanted full over hers and his tongue hungrily sought entrance.

Punk's kiss sucked the air from her lungs. Capturing her shoulders in a firm grasp, he rubbed the bare silken flesh as he sucked her tongue, his hips pressing against hers as patrons danced, shouted, and laughed around them.

AJ's breath came in hot little pants as she dropped her hands to her side, darkly painted nails creeping to the edge of her pockets. Punk noticed her shifting movements and his tongue and mouth slowly withdrew from her, leaving her gasping and shuddering with need.

"So what will it be?"

Timidly she nodded.

With a squeak of surprise, AJ was lifted and flung over his shoulder as he strode toward the exit. A couple of young people just entering stopped to gawk as they passed, one elbowing the other and bursting into rapid whispers over the man and the small girl over his shoulder like some cover photo to a gothic romance novel, then bursting into giggles as he gave his wiggling prize a soft swat on the ass.

"Stop squirming so or I will leave you here, little one," Punk chastised as he strode out into the night. "Clearly your manners need a bit of touching up indeed." He made a tisk tisk sound as he strode to the edge of the parking lot.

With surprising tenderness that only belied his amazing strength, Punk set her on her feet beside a sleek black Challenger.

"Nice ride," AJ breathed, shivering in the cold breeze that came from nowhere as he unlocked the passenger's side door, offering her a backward glance, his eyes brilliant and standing out against his pale face, a tolerant smile sculpting his lips as he then stripped his own jacket, handing it to her.

"Come along. The night waits for no one." The chivalrous gesture of him giving her his jacket held her in rapt fascination for an instant and she wondered why he wasn't cold in his thin shirt. She wanted to get in but looked cautiously into the shadows at her own car.

"But I drove-"

Punk rounded the car and jumped into the driver's seat with uncanny speed. The Challenger purred into life with the obedience of fine engineering. Punk turned to peer across the lot to the busy city street, his profile stunning.

"All right! All right!" AJ flung up her arms in exasperation, and then carefully climbed in beside him. The seat seemed to embrace her and she closed her eyes as trance blasted from the high-end speakers, the throbbing beat appropriate for the powerful car as it pierced the night.

The jilt as they shot out into the endless ebony night was thrilling, and AJ grinned as she leaned against him and wrapped an arm tightly around his spare shoulder, the Chi-Town wind whipping her hair into flowing satin strands from her slightly open window as they raced toward downtown Chicago.

She closed her eyes for a moment to savor the feel of him and the wind on her face as cars whizzed past, then opened them as the traffic increased.

AJ looked about to see they'd arrived in the pricey part of town. As she watched, Punk slowed and turned onto a side street, then approached a private underground parking garage for one of the swankiest and most expensive apartment buildings in town. AJ had seen these lofts once. A customer had paid handsomely to have her come to their home and install his son's gaming system correctly.

The engine abruptly cut off and she was left to struggle out of her recollections as she tried to climb out of the car. Vaguely, she'd been aware of their circling the garage two or three times, but as she shut the door and glanced around the lot, she was speechless.

There were so many luxury foreign cars here she would have thought it was an upscale car dealership.

"Come along, little one," Punk's arm encircled her waist as he smiled down at her wide eyes.

Into a glass elevator they went. Her gaze was riveted to their reflection and how they complemented one another. She hoped there would be a mirror nearby so she could watch whatever they were going to do tonight. Punk noticed her studying their reflection and smiled.

"I'm rather fond of the notion as well. And yes, one of my bedroom walls is mirrored." AJ jumped as the hairs on her neck began to prickle.

"Uh, I didn't say that out loud did I?" She stared at him, her mind hazy with alcohol. Punk advanced and she stepped back directly into one of the mirrored corners. Without a word, his hands came up to capture her face, his fingers gently caressing her temples as his thumbs lifted her chin.

"Don't be scared little one. I won't hurt you..." He paused, arching one delicate brow. "Unless that's what you want."

AJ felt as if her thoughts were suddenly trapped in ice. There was no panic. Not even a bit of perfectly deserved curiosity. All she could do was stare into his beautiful eyes. The creeping of her flesh was replaced by an acute heightening of seemingly every nerve in her body. Never had she known such an awareness of the way her clothes caressed her body. The brushing of cotton against her nipples was almost excruciatingly intense, the swirl of air around her exposed skin feeling as if it were the breath of an ardent lover, and the clenching and tingling of her pussy strong enough to be distracting.

"Mmmm. There we are." Punk purred. AJ's heart pounding in her ears as he moved in to kiss her cheek, and then bent lower, trailing his lips up her throat.

"What did...?" Her brow furrowed in concentration. What had she wanted to ask?

_I wonder if it was the drinks...maybe he spiked it._

"There was no conspiracy to lace your drinks. I promise you." The tentative pressure of teeth against her throat caused her bosom to heave. Something was afoot. This was not an ordinary rich eccentric by any means. There was...

The elevator car came to an abrupt halt. Punk only wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her jaw.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, meeting her dazed eyes.

"Yes." AJ managed, staggering out of the car and leaning against his arm. In her head, pieces were fitting together like a puzzle and she was groggily aware that the picture forming was nothing short of impossible. She knew it was fool to go into this stranger's home but his looks and quiet magnetism were irresistible the nearer he moved as they traversed the short distance to his loft.

* * *

Punk sat on the sofa, AJ stood on the other side of the room near the window, "Come sit little one."

His seductive voice really didn't give her many options. He could sense her interest in him, the way her innocent eyes watched him, so she was not without her own desire of him. He was simply taking advantage of it.

Finally she sat next to him, her brown eyes watching him nervously, obviously unsure as to what to say or do. Reaching up he cupped her cheek with his right hand, his touch gentle. He saw the surprise in her eyes, the indecision. Should she fight? Should she say no? Try to run? Or should she do what she longed to do and give in to him?

Smiling he patted his thighs. "Come, tell me why you look so sad," he encouraged her.

Not even thinking she moved to him climbing into his lap. Laying her head on his shoulder she smiled and sighed contently. "Not really sad I just was thinking about my family," she told him as her hands wandered over him.

He could smell her, the scent of her arousal, and the aroma of her blood. She may deny it all she wanted, but she was indeed sad. Slipping his hand under the blanket he sought out a nipple. Rolling the tight bud between two fingers he heard her breathing turn choppy.

Arms tightening around her he asked, "Are you a virgin? You seem nervous."

AJ's head snapped up at his question, "No, I'm just not used to this." Looking down at her lap she continued in a soft voice, "Daniel was…"

His hand stroked her back gently, "Selfish?"

She looked up at him with side eyes surprised he sounded so calm and so knowing. Looking into his eyes she tilted her head as if she was trying to figure out something. His eyes. The room was dark but his green eyes seemed to glow.

"Are you scared?" he asked. "I have my own things to tell you but let me love you first. Let me take you to bed and show you how much I want you," he knew that he was nearly begging her.

AJ looked into his eyes and saw the raw need. Her lips twitched in a nervous smile but she didn't hesitate to nod. Before she could say or do anything else he stood with her in his arms. She laughed softly because they were suddenly in his room and she didn't even remember moving. He sat her on the bed. Smiling up at him she watched as he stripped leaving only his jeans. She laid back on the bed watching him, eyeing the large bulge pressing against the front of his pants. Her teeth clamped onto her lower lip worried that this wasn't going to work.

With a grin he lowered himself over her keeping his weight off her. "It will work little one and I will do my best not to hurt you. I'm going to love you until you scream my name, and then very carefully I'm going to use my fingers on you. It will hurt less that way, and then I'm going to eat you until you scream my name again." His eyes darkened with lust, "When I know you are beyond ready I'm going to fuck you. Later I will make love to you, but right now I want you so much I can't wait."

With each of his words she could feel herself becoming slick, hot and so wet. She knew that her choppy breathing was letting him know how turned on she was.

He slid his hands up her top, across her bare stomach, up to her chest, making her knees weak as he slid her shirt over her head.

AJ looked down shyly, a blush staining her cheeks. Her hands moved hastily to cover her bare breasts, but his hand shot out, capturing her wrist in his firm grip.

"Let me see you," he murmured as his eyes wondered over her. Goosebumps rose on her flesh as his other hand applied firm pressure against her shoulder, forcing to lay against the pillows. Her jeans and panties were next.

Her nipples stood up in tight buds, so tight they almost hurt. Cupping her breasts his brushed his palms over the hard little peaks causing her to moan. A rough chuckle echoed in the room then a gasp as he pinched both nipples lightly.

He watched as her hips lifted when he pinched her puckered nipples. "Easy little one don't hurt yourself," he whispered. Fitting himself between her legs he laid over her keeping most his weight off her. He growled low feeling her moist heat against his bare stomach. Lowering his head he closed his mouth over a nipple sucking just hard enough to cause her to pant. Using his free hand he stroked her from shoulder to knee stopping occasionally to tease her clit.

Up and down he stroked letting his fingers trail lightly over her soft skin. He moved to her other nipple nipping lightly at it. Her hands wrapped into his hair as she arched up to him with a whimper. Bending her knees she cradles his lower body against her hot center. Her hips slowly rock against his erection hidden behind his pants. Panting her hands tighten in his hair as she explodes under him coming from the rough friction of his jeans rubbing her softness.

Lifting his head Punk looked down at her in shock. Shifting off her he lays beside her stroking her inner thighs. His fingers brush over her hot wet pussy lightly, teasing her with each passing stroke.

"I didn't think it would be that easy to get you off," he told her slipping a finger between her swollen lips.

Looking up at him with wide eyes she she blinked looking so innocent, with a bonus blushing.

_Daniel would never do anything like this, _she thought.

Laughing Punk leaned closer to her, his lips brushing her ear. "Well, my name is Punk and I'm going to make up for the lost times" he said stroking the finger up and down between those soft swollen lips. He waited until she nodded to touch her tiny hard clit. Hearing the sharp intake of breath he smiled against her ear. "I want to watch you come," he whispered brushing his lips against her ear with each word.

AJ moaned rotating her hips towards his hand trying to get his teasing fingers inside of her. Her body seemed to hum under his caressing touch, her nipples so tight they almost hurt. Watching him with wide eyes her breathing became harsher with each passing circle he made as he toyed lightly with her clit. She whimpered softly sliding her hands from his hair to his shoulders gently raking his skin with her nails. Her hips beginning a slow natural rhythm that was as old as time.

He couldn't help the smile as he watched her reactions, so hot and sensual. Very slowly he slid his finger in and out of her, not giving her enough friction to come again as he whispered dirty things in her ear.

His words and his finger moving faster was causing AJ's body to draw tight. Her head started to roll slowly back and forth as she whimpered with increasing need. She was struggling to open her legs wider for him as he worked a second finger into her tightness. Feeling so stretched she gripped his shoulders tighter, her nails biting deeper into his skin. One, two, three strokes of those two thick fingers sent her over the edge once more.

Her panting echoes in the room. She buried the back of her head in the mattress as her whole body bows back. Realizing she is lost in the pleasure of her orgasm he leans over her looking down at her lovely face sealing his mouth over hers.

Slowly her body began to relax, easing back onto the bed inch by inch. Twisting her lips away from his she shook her head. Reaching between their bodies she cupped his large erection through his jeans. "Please, I want to feel you inside me," she whispered so softly a normal man wouldn't be able to hear her words.

Withdrawing his fingers his eyes never left hers as he brought them to his mouth. Slowly he licked them clean with a feral smile. "You taste so sweet," he growled. Lightly he brushed his lips across hers before he moved on to place nibbling kisses on her neck. Kissing down her body, stopping to lick both her nipples, he used his sharp teeth against her skin enjoying the small shivers that ran through her.

She wrapped her hand into his shoulder length black hair. Her free hand stroking along his shoulder and down his arm to his elbow then back up again. A pleasured gasp escapes her lips when his mouth closes over her swollen hot pussy. Her hands tighten in his hair at his tongue's first stroke. AJ's eyes roll back in her head when he parts her with his thumbs, and that wonderful tongue thrusts deep inside of her. She groaned pushing her hips up and pulling his head tighter into her.

Punk licked until she was clean, thrusting deep into her only to retreat to lick her clit lightly. Using the tip of his tongue he flicked rapidly against her clit causing her to breath in harsh pants again. Slowly his tongue entered her moving in and out as his fingers had done. He ate her like she was his last meal, pushing her towards climax but not giving it.

Her head was thrashing back and forth on the bed as her hips rotated under his assault. Her teeth were clamped down on her lips to keep from screaming. She wiggled restlessly under him as he pushed her close over and over again. Her eyes opened wide when his tongue thrust deep over her g spot inside of her. His tongue flexed just right rubbing against her clit at the same time causing her body to buck up under him. She screamed his name once more and she shuddered under him giving him everything he sought.

Smirking Punk waited until she calmed before he gently rolled her over onto her stomach bent over the bed. Placing a kiss on her back he pushes the head of his cock into her. Hearing the whimper that sounded so much like pleasure made his control slip a little. He pushed into steadily taking his time and using patience he no longer had.

AJ moaned and whimpered as he stretched her, filled her. Her hands curled into the blanket under her fisting tightly with the need to grab something. "Oh my god," she cried muffled in the blanket.

Once he was fully inside her he couldn't have stopped the groan if he wanted to. Gripping her hips he threw his head back and howled loudly. He pumped into her increasing in speed with each thrust. Her inner muscles clamped down with each inward thrust as if she was trying to hold him tightly in her. Feeling the base of his cock start to swell her reached between them to open her a little wider with his hands.

His thrusts were shorter now but quick dragging his cock along that sweet little G-spot that sent her wild in his arms.

AJ muffled her cries in the blanket as she rocked in rhythm with his shallow thrust. Hearing him groan made her hands tighten in the blanket even more. He bumped against her clit and G-spot at the same time over and over. "Ahhhh" she bellowed. Her head was thrown back as her hips push back towards him wildly.

Hearing the scream that nearly shook the walls Punk lost it. He slowly withdrew his cock and flipped her on her back.

Instantly he mounted her, brushing his cock against her opening. The tip of their cock slipped into her. Under him her lips parted letting out a whimper as her hands curled into the sheet. Her tight pussy felt like a hot furnace, clamping onto his thick cock, gripping it so tight that he thought she would scrape the skin off of it as he thrusted in and out.

He pumped in and out of her forcefully thrilled at how she clenched around him. He had never felt anything as good as being inside her. She was so small and tight, gripping him like a fist that refused to let go.

Never taking his eyes off of her he couldn't help but be proud when she screamed. Her whole body shuddered under his as her pussy milked his cock. With a feral grin he pushed harder.

AJ moaned and tossed her head back, biting her lip. He pumped deeper than before causing her to bite her lip and draw **blood.**

Instantly Punk paused all movement and froze, staring at the wound.

AJ looked up at him and saw a predatory gleam in his eyes that alarmed her_, _"Punk? What's wrong?"

His pulse leaped, thudding harder in his chest as her blood called to him. He leaned closer to her face, the predatory gleam in his eyes intensifying.

AJ shivered in fear, "You're scaring me. Please get off," she screamed clawing at the sheets as she tried to move out from under him.

Punk held her easily beneath him. He let her struggle to get away but knew that her small ass wasn't going to escape him. He had waited too long to taste her blood. That's usually his first order of business.

His lips pulled back into a snarl, exposing his fangs and a low growl escaped him.

AJ knew she was about to die. There was no way she could overpower him with his weight pressing her to the bed. "Please." She said softly struggling under him once more as she clawed the sheets trying to free herself.

He knew she would taste like the sweetest nectar he ever tasted. "Oh I don't think so little one," he growled as he lowered his tongue over the bruised flesh of her lip.

He was right; her blood was the sweetest he'd ever tasted. It was hot and thick and laced with so much pleasure from his fucking of her. He threw his head back as he moaned loudly, overwhelmed by a combination of sensations. He had to have more, he need more.

He growled out before a white hot flash of pain pierced her neck as he sank his teeth into her skin. She heard the sound of them popping into the vein. Then his mouth took a deep suckle and her insides tightened so suddenly. Her pussy grabbed his cock, squeezing him so tight that he growled again and sank his teeth in even deeper. His name ripped through her mind sounding so real she thought she had screamed it as her orgasm shook her to the very core.

He pounded his cock in hard and fast, slamming himself in deeper until at last he spilled his seed, grunting against her neck with each twitch of his cock inside her.

She grew light headed. Her arms and legs became weak and fell away from his body, and still he suckled the blood from her neck. The room began to darken around the edges of her vision until only a small circle of light was left. As she felt the life slipping from her body she whispered. "Punk..."

He looked into her eyes as he drained her. So beautiful, so innocent. Even though she was dying, her expression was peaceful and satisfied. Something pulled at his heart as her eyes slowly closed, "Dammit."

A few seconds later AJ felt as if she was floating around in complete blackness and hearing someone call her name. The voice was so far away she could not tell who it belonged to, but suddenly a strange flying sensation came over her. Then something warm and thick filled her mouth and she swallowed. A voice kept telling her to suck, so she did, and more of the warm fluid filled her mouth.

Then a burst of energy unlike anything she'd felt before exploded inside her. She gasped and her eyes popped open and the room looked so bright and colorful that she had to close them again to block out the pain. "Come on; open your eyes for me." She heard Punk's voice speaking to her. Slowly this time she opened her eyes, ready for the bright colors to burst.

"That's it, AJ, come back to me." He whispered. She then noticed him holding his arm toward her face and that her mouth was sucking from his wrist.

She was so hungry for the warm liquid filling my mouth. He whispered almost desperately, "Stop, AJ. Stop!"

He had to jerk his wrist from her mouth and that was when she realized what he had done. He had turned her into the monster he was and the warm liquid that she had been drinking was his blood. She opened her mouth and with trembling lips said, "You tried to kill me."

"I brought you back, and at the bar you said that you wanted to die."

"I said it to myself. I had no idea a vampire was listening in on my thoughts."

He shrugged, "Well, what's done is done."

* * *

The slightest smudge of brightening gray adorned the eastern horizon as AJ stood beside Punk his tattooed arm wrapped protectively around her waist. The chill wind whipped the black silk robe she wore, but she didn't feel the cold. Somehow, though she'd seen this sight a hundred times before, it was never so sharp and awe-inspiring then as it was now.

"We've got to go to sleep soon little one." Punk gathered a fistful of her hair, letting each brown silken strand fall against her shoulders one at a time, his lips brushing her ear.

"It's so cool." AJ whispered, settling closer to her lover as her lashes fluttered. "And seeing it beside you... It's almost a spiritual experience."

Whirling in his arms, she planted her warm lips against his throat. Both warmed by each other's blood, they intertwined as the chill breeze tousled their hair. Punk gathered AJ in his arms.

"Come," Punk's words were coarse with need. "We need our rest."

Cool air brushed AJ's cheeks as Punk strode across the roof. AJ's eyes closed, heart pounding in anticipation of his growing hunger and need as they descended back into the silent luxury of the building.

How they managed to return to his loft was a mystery to AJ. There was only the vague blur of softly lit hallways and neutral color schemes before they stumbled into his place. A throaty groan escaped his lips as AJ wrapped around him like a luxurious garment, kissing his lips and wriggling from his grasp like a kitten. A soft laugh full of taunting escaped her lips as she ran, disrobing as she went, toward the darkened bedroom.

Punk sighed with a veiled attempt to hide his amusement. "I will leave you sore and begging for more."

Sure and steady footsteps crossed the expansive rooms as AJ sprawled on the luxurious satin sheets, her hair a cool veil against her face, as she lay prone and waiting. Each advancing footstep she heard increased her pulse until it was thudding like tribal drums in her ears, her drenched and throbbing pussy contracting in time with her heartbeat despite her best efforts to calm herself.

AJ was caught in an electric web of lust. She couldn't tell where he was for sure, but his presence expanded to occupy every square inch of the loft and to hold her as if paralyzed upon the grand altar of his bed. A moan through closed lips accompanied her languid stretches, and in that instant, he was on her like the seductive shadows.

"I think I'm going to like you" Punk's arms slid under her chest from behind, palms cupping her tits as he brought her to her knees, arching his pelvis to give his thick cock entry into her tight, drenched, eager, and dripping depths. At the moment of his cock penetrating her throbbing channel, his teeth punctured the skin of her left shoulder and she cried out in anguish and ecstasy, his hips slamming harder still against her ass as she tried to grasp the sheets for support.

Again and again, the stiff length of him pummeled painfully deep inside her, one cool hand twining around her right hip, certain fingertips dipping into the slippery juices she secreted to rub rapid flitting circles around her clit.

AJ tensed in his demanding embrace, the orgasm he was coaxing pooling outward from her core like liquid fire, her breath halting as his teeth sank deeper, his lips pulling from the wound as his own release came in a shattering crescendo.

* * *

The first concrete sensation AJ knew as sleep reluctantly freed her from its grasp was pain. The keening and intense burn of an unchecked fever; an ache concentrated in her abdomen. A whimper escaped her lips, and she tried to move but was overcome by a heaviness of limb that was frightening, though she felt as if she'd been asleep for days. The last night she was awake came back to her in blurred images and a confusion of sensations, and she tried to recall precisely what happened to leave her in such a condition.

"Shhh." A cool breath brushed her ear seconds before warm wetness pooled against her lower lip. Eyes closed, she found the strength to part her lips, darting her tongue out to catch the first sweet drops of Punk's blood as it seeped into her mouth. "It hurts now, but the bliss you'll know in a matter of moments will be boundless."

"How are you feeling now, AJ?" All she could do was tremble, her thoughts shrouded in a drowsy fog.

Punk nodded knowingly, his features delicate in the soft glow of a distant lamp with a damask shade. He shifted and the mattress returned to its typical shape as he strode across the lavishly decorated bedroom. "It's only nine o'clock. The night is still young and we need to get out and begin teaching you the do's and don'ts of our way of life. The pain will ease once my blood fuses with yours, and should disappear all together in awhile.

As she felt the pain subside she curiously asked, "Did you have to put me in a grave and cuddle with me until I turned?"

"What in the True Blood hell? No, you slept here for the last two nights."

"Well what kind of Vampire am I?"

"You're a Halfling. Half human, half vampire."

"So what can I do? Can I go out in the sun? Do I have to drink blood all the time?"

"Let me explain. You are just as strong and fast as any vampire. However, you don't crave blood like most of our kind do. Ordinary vampires drink only blood because food is toxic to us. In order to drink, we have to mix it with blood. You can eat and drink whatever you want. You won't age past...?"

"I'm 25," she supplied.

"Past 25. You require sleep, which we normally don't. My heart doesn't beat but yours does. That's because I'm technically dead and you're alive. Long story short, you're basically a human that eats, bleeds, sleeps and shits but has vampire abilities."

"Out of curiosity, will I still get my period every month?"

"Yes, yes you will...unless you're pregnant so I suggest you get birth control pills. And you'll have to stay indoors during your period because that's like an open bar for male vampires...and female vampires that swing that way."

"Eww," she shook her head in disgust, "Soo am I your mate?"

The word 'mate' alone brought back a flood of terrible memories and flashbacks of heartbreak and pain. Lost in his thoughts he forgot she was waiting for a reply, "I'm your maker."

She sensed his sadness and changed the subject."So are you like the leader of your pack?"

"I'm not the leader but I'm ranked pretty high. My pack is founded by Vince McMahon. He stepped down and let his son in law Hunter take over. After Hunter there is a guy they call The Undertaker; he's been around the longest after Vince, all of us respect him, he doesn't talk much. Then there's John; he's a goof but can be serious when necessary. Then there's Randal; he's an ass, if his father wasn't apart of the original pack, Vince would have kicked him out a long time ago. I'm after him. Everyone else falls in line behind us."

"And what are you?"

"I'm a..loveable jerk."

"Are there any girls in the pack?"

"Yes, we have a few females. Stephanie; she's the leader of the females. She's Vince's daughter and Hunter's wife. She's away tending to her children so she left Eve in charge. Eve; she can be a bitch at times. She's one of those people that likes control. Kelly; she's very 'friendly' if you know what I mean but overall she's a nice creature. Maxine; stay the hell away from her. Brie and Nikki; they're twins. You should fit right in."

"Since I'm half-human will they want to drink from me?"

"Most likely but you're mine so they won't try anything."

"How often do you eat?"

"It's called feeding. I feed, once every few days. I go to a bar and pick up a willing woman. I fuck her, using her body for my own pleasure before I drink my fill, being careful not to drain her dry as I do. You have a very rare type blood and I couldn't control myself."

She nodded and he continued.

"I would like to say that I feed upon the homeless, people who won't be missed if something went wrong but I'm not much of a liar. I did try once and there are some vampires who say that is the only stock they'll touch, but they are liars. To a vampire, the homeless are off or spoiled food. Their blood is riddled with toxins and illnesses; if a vampire feeds off them for too long he'll get a nasty case of food poisoning. Believe me, I found out the hard way.

Let me fill you in on a few more things. First there is no tried and true way to kill a vampire, we are already dead after all; but then there are worst things then death in this world. I know, we have all seen and read where the old guy with a cape kills the vampire with crosses, stakes and holly water. Well I'm afraid they don't do shit and I lost my religion centuries ago so there is little chance of me going to church and giving someone the chance to stake me in the heart.

Vampires also possess a slight telepathic ability, not powerful enough to control the minds of both humans and animals like in the movies but we can read and alter them slightly. This gives a Vampire the famous 'Vampire Charm' that is so often portrayed in the 70s Dracula films although it does take a bit of practice otherwise it looks as if you are staring; which is rather rude if you ask me. We can also shape shift. It took seven hundred years before I was able to master the technique but I must admit; it was well worth it.

Some of the legends about us are true through, Vampires don't like garlic though it's not because we may be allergic to the stuff, it's just that it smells awful. Honestly, I don't understand how you mortals can stand it."

"I don't like it either. All of this changes everything."

"Yeah, I'm not a psychopath or like anything you've seen on the big screen; but then everyone knows the movies are full of shit. Well, now that I've shattered your beliefs, maybe I should tell you more about Vampire society.

First, there are the so called Pure Bloods. These are Vampires who were born with the gene, it being passed down from their vampire parents and family members and they considered themselves the ruling class because of it. That would be...Vince, Stephanie, Randal, Cody, & Ted.

Second are the Vampires that the Pure Bloods like to call Bad Bloods. These are men and woman who were once human and then were turned. That would be myself, John, Hunter and everyone else in our pack.

Finally the Halflings; you. This is something traditionally preserved for mates. Usually a full vampire finds love in a human. The vampire wants the human to be with him/her forever but he/she also wants to be able to drink the human blood of its human mate. In your case, I wanted to save you but I didn't want to strip you of your human lifestyle since it wasn't your choice to turn. I explained earlier the things you can do."

* * *

Slowly AJ looks around as she walks down the street hand in hand with Punk, inhaling the scents of Chicago. Her sharpened senses pick up the scents that no human could ever imagine. A sickened shiver runs down her spine as she taste the stench of hour old vomit and urine from drunken youths, as well as a million other things that she doesn't care to think about; their disgusting aromas combing to form an overwhelming cocktail that threatened to destroy her.

Shaking off the sensation, she continues to walk along the disserted street and despite it being almost midnight; she can see as if it were still the middle of the day.

"So are there any other vampire packs in Chicago beside ours? As a matter of fact are there any werewolves?"

"Yes and yes. There are two other vampire packs. The first is lead by a guy named Kane. He's Taker's brother. His pack includes all big people; Big Show, Khali, Beth, Natalya & Chyna. Then the second is led by Edge; the blondes, Christian, Chris Jericho, Ziggler, Trish, Michelle Mccool and Maryse. The wolfpack is led by Batista; brunettes with brown eyes, The Rock, Justin Gabriel, Layla, Candice Michelle, & Mickie. Our pack is the most diverse."

At that instant as she hung in Punk's arms, she knew there would be no going back. No more of her dull job that only passed with the help of daydreams. No more Danie-

"Um Punk?"

"Yes?" he said glancing down at her.

"I was wondering could I maybe….."

"Visit your old home one last time…sure."

"How did you-oh, riiiight."

* * *

AJ fumbled her keys out of her pocket and tried to open the door to Danie's apartment. The key wouldn't turn. She looked down at the door. It was a simple lock, and she slipped out her credit card and settled it into the groove. She pushed it in and slid it down, and pulled the door open.

Her nostrils dilated and her head tilted back. Her heightened vampire sense of smell kicked in. Her pupils became vertical slits. "He had a girl here!" she hissed. "I'm not gone a full day and he already has a girl here."

She tiptoed through the living room and down the hall hearing the sound of heavy breathing with considerable groaning. Leaning against the wall to steady herself, she took a deep breath and considered what to do. She really didn't know what she would walk in on at all. She silently stepped into the doorway and peeked in.

Daniel was on his back, sound asleep. The springs of the mattress squeaked under her weight, AJ moved farther onto the bed, crawling up, pausing beside him. Reaching out, she gently cupped his cheek in her warm palm.

"Daniel," she whispered.

Daniel gasped and his eyes popped open. "AJ?" He blinked and she was gone. He didn't know what the fuck just happened, whether it was a dream or reality but one thing he knew for sure was, once you go Bryan you there's no point in tryin'.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Too much for a Chp 1? I thought so but once I started I couldn't stop. Anyway thank you ****ShowMeTheViper**** for all the reviews and love/encouragement you showed me during my days on FF, appreciate it. It keeps me going. **

**And yes, Sex At First Sight will be updated tonight or early tomorrow…hopefully. **


End file.
